Choosing Sides
by green pea soup
Summary: When Alex gets sent on a mission to once again foil one of Scorpia’s plans, little does he know that his opponent will be an equal. A 14 year old girl. Meet Tina Rothman, daughter of the late Mrs Rothman. But will she be like her mother? R
1. My New Mission

Choosing Sides

Summary: When Alex gets sent on a mission to once again foil one of Scorpia's plans, little dies he know that his opponent will be an equal. A 14 year old. A girl. Meet Tina Rothman, daughter of the late Mrs Rothman. But which side will he choose to be on when he starts to fall for the enemy.

A/n: This is moi's second fanfic, so yeah, plz review! I kinda didn't have much luck on the first one, so yeah, I deleted it. And if you don't review this story, well, then the same thing will happen! And yeah, by the way, some of the context might be the same as my first fanfic. So yeah, sorry!

Disclaimer: Read something familiar? Then it's not mine.

My New Mission

Alex heard the screech of tires echo around in the carpark as he reached the door that led to the stairs. He whipped around and found himself looking at a seven series BMW that was just a few metres away. He could see the faint outline of a man behind the smoked screen, but try as he might, he could not identify him. Suddenly, the car roared into life. It started to roll forward, slow at first then faster. The car was now travelling at the speed of eighty. He had to get out of its path before it her. His brain was sending frantic messages to his body, but his body just wouldn't move. His legs were like cement, stuck fast to the ground. He was too frightened to even utter a sound let alone move. The car was going to run him down! It was now just a metre away, now just a few feet, now inches! The car stopped. Alex took in a few deep breaths and took off his headset.

Blinking rapidly to clear the blurs that were appearing in his eyesight, he faced the two other occupants that were in the room.

"You failed the test," the voice was Alan Blunt's, Chief Executive of the Special Operations Division of MI6. The organisation that had changed his life.

"Tell me something that I don't know," he replied dryly.

Blunt continued as if he had not heard him, "I'm rather disappointed in you. I thought you could have done better, considering what you have faced before."

"Well you thought wrong," Alex muttered in his breath. _Maybe they'd let him go back to his normal life, _he thought.

"We'll have to work you harder," Blunt said.

_No such luck._

Blunt glanced at Mrs Jones, who was sitting next to him, and nodded. She started speaking, "But for now let's talk about a new mission, we've decided to give you."

"A new mission? What is it this time?" Alex was starting to get annoyed. _They couldn't just pluck him out of school again!_

"We think that Scorpia is planning on assassinating a man by the name of Richard Claire so that they can take over his organisation."

"What organisation is that?" Alex replied, curious.

"Claire Industries, they supply the army with their…needs."

"You mean they make guns there?" _No wonder Scorpia wants to take over Claire's Industries. _

"I didn't say that, Alex."

"Well, it's kind of obvious, I mean assassins and guns do go together."

"Alex, can we get back to the subject?" Alex saw a flicker of annoyance on Mrs Jones face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Thank you, now what was I saying? Oh yes, we suspect that Scorpia have already started to form a plan to get rid of Mr Claire and we want you to find out what they're up to."

"And how am I supposed to so that?"

"You're going to be his caddie."


	2. Golf Anyone?

A/n: Sorry for the long wait…my life's been chaos…

Golf Anyone?

"His caddie?" Alex repeated stupidly.

"Yes," Mrs Jones said in what sounded like an amused voice.

"You mean a caddie like in – golf?" Alex choked on the last word; golfing was one of the sports that he did not particularly enjoy.

"Mrs Jones nodded and started talking once more. "Our resources tell us that Mr Claire is very good at golf and more importantly, he knows it. If there's a chance that will allow him to demonstrate his skills, he'll take it. And it just so happens that there is a convention coming up this week."

"But you still can't be sure that he'll go," Alex said sulkily.

"The golf convention is no ordinary get-to-together; only the regular golfers that golf at that exclusive Hole-in-One are invited. But there is a very slight catch; all golfers must bring a caddie. And we happen to know that Mr Claire does not have one.

"Still…how can you get me to be his caddie?" Alex was still quite convinced and was doing all he could to try and stop what was going to happen, but it was all in vain.

"Mr Claire has posted an advertisement in the newspapers, but we have managed to have a few words with The Herald before they have printed it."

"Okay, you people have gotten in all sorted out, haven't you? But let me get this straight first, you want me to go to Mr Claire and volunteer to be his caddie?"

Mrs Jones nodded and took out a folder from a nearby cabinet.

Alex pressed on, "But wouldn't he be suspicious if I'm the only one that turns up?"

"That has been taken care of," was the only reply. She handed him the folder that she had just taken out. "Inside here is all the information that you need to know about golf. Read it."

☻☺☻☺

The morning after he had placed the advertisement with The Herald, he woke up to find his breakfast and a roll of newspaper on his desk.

He pushed his blankets to the side and slid off the bed into his Ralph Lauren slippers. On his way to the desk he grabbed his velvet robe, which was hanging on the back of a chair, and put it on.

When he reached the desk he plonked himself into the chair and started to shift through the newspaper.

* * *

On the last page and on the verge of giving up he finally found his advertisement. Frustrated that all his talk with The Herald about making his advertisement noticeable was good-for-nothing, he scrunched up the newspaper into a fist-sized ball and threw it into the dustbin. 

"Well! Nobody's going to turn up now," he muttered to himself as he prepared to dress.

☻☺☻☺

Groggy from his late night yesterday, Alex rubbed his eyes vigorously before scrambling out of bed. Passing the table that he had put the folder on top of, he glanced at it and remembered that today was the day that he had to go golfing. Starting to feel worse then usual he made his way to the bathroom and started to splash cold water onto his face.

* * *

Dressed casually in a sports jersey and some baggy jeans Alex seated himself on the entrance stairs of The Hole-in-One and waited for Mr Claire to arrive. 

A few moments later a Rolls Royce drove into the carpark and stopped in front of the entrance. The passenger door opened and a man wearing an Apollo shirt with a pair of grey slacks got out. Mr Claire had arrived.

Alex moved towards Claire and extended a hand. "Mr Claire?"

"I am. And you are?"

"Alex Rider. I'm here to volunteer to be your caddie," Alex answered cheerfully.

_Somebody had actually turned up!_ Claire gave a sigh of relief. "Excellent! You can the job right away! Well then, let's get started. Follow me please." He swept past Alex and started to walk towards the golf course.

A/n: You like?

**URGENT: ATTENTION ALL READERS**

I know lots of yous out there read this story and I was just hoping that if you do read it please review! I mean I am just so desperate for more reviews, and also, in the next chappie Tina Rothman is going to make an appearance, so please review coz the reviews will make the next update come faster. I'm serious!


End file.
